


Dear Mika

by thesweetsaddict



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetsaddict/pseuds/thesweetsaddict
Summary: A love letter from Shu's POV who is in France at the time of writing
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Dear Mika

Dear Kagehira, 

I swore to Mademoiselle that I would send this letter no matter what but I’m still suffocated by anxiety. It’s been days and I still haven’t been able to write a single letter, until now. I need to tell you how I feel even if you come to hate me for it. I’m sorry. 

I remember the first time you held me.  
I couldn’t hear what you were saying at the time but I could feel everything;  
Your hair tickling against the top of my head,  
The calming scent which was forgein but seemed as if I had known it my whole life,  
Each beat of your heart as it speed up with anxiety,  
Fingers trembling as they held me with question,  
The shakiness of your breath as it stuttered out,  
Your warmth enveloping my soul as you embraced me.  
My eyes had been glazed over from the pain and tears so I could not see your expression that day but I do wonder what face it was you were making… Flushed with embarrassment; tear stained eyes; brows furrowed in frustration and anger. No matter what it was, I wish I had looked up and smiled at you. 

I found myself not only finding tranquility in that embrace but myself craving it, wanting it, wanting more, wanting you. In the end, I let my selfishness consume me and I took that kindness of yours and allowed myself to devour it. I pushed back the guilt and only focused on your touch; moving your fingers like a puppet’s, I wanted them to never let me go. Even now I still feel sinful as I want nothing more than for you to hold me. I lied and pushed you back, throwing insults around to mask myself because I knew I had already fallen much too deep into your devotion.

I was in the dark, no, beyond that. I had given up on performing, creating, living, everything, but you never gave up on me. I don’t think I can or ever will understand why. Forgive me for being selfish and accepting it regardless. I thought that I was alone in that world but I wasn’t; I had simply forced myself to become lost. When even the thought of light simply existing seemed impossible, I was blinded by the illumination of your love. With one eye colored from the sunrise, and the other hidden in the shadows you took my hand and guided me to the edge. I struggled and fought, but you persisted and brought me home. You created a new home for the two of us. When the whole world, even my own family, had given up on me; you never did. You’d tell me about how we met so many years ago and that I had become your light but that’s not the case. You were, and always have been my light. My hope, my motivation, my dreams, my sun, my moon, my soulmate.

I do not regret my decision to come to Paris but there is no way I can deny how I feel right now and just how much I miss you.  
I miss your laugh that would slow down into giggles,  
Your hair that never flattened no matter how much I combed it,  
Your voice with that accent that I have grown to love,  
Your fingers no matter how boney, as they touched me,  
Your mismatched eyes that I had drown in,  
Your gentleness as you would hold me without a word,  
Your care as you spent every day and night by my side,  
Your smile that you would always greet me with,  
Your sweet words as you’d shower me with love that I was too much of a coward to return,  
Your face as it was the first thing I saw when I woke up,  
And your warmth as you accepted me no matter what.  
I miss you, so much so to where the word “miss” doesn’t even feel as though it can convey it properly. 

I know I’ll kick myself over writing all of this but I have to... I need to do this; not only for myself but for you as well. I’m sure I’ll deny all of this once you ask me but know that this is my true heart. Even if you don’t return my feelings, even if you come to hate me, I will always feel the same. These feelings that I have danced around with for too long have finally formed into a word. With this there is only one thing left I can say.

I love you, Kagehira Mika.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter: @Chie61361103


End file.
